<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands by dinosaur12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112361">Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur12/pseuds/dinosaur12'>dinosaur12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Clover [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, enjoy, just a lil drabble, they're so soft in this-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur12/pseuds/dinosaur12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm up drabble that I ended up loving. Enjoy!</p><p>Lisa is my OC from my fic Dyad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julius Novachrono/Original Female Character(s), Julius Novachrono/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Clover [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>There were many things in this world that Julius loved. He loved the Kingdom, he loved his friends, he loved his job (despite how he might act). And likewise, there were many things he loved about <em>her. </em>Most of all… her hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The tool of tools. So soft, but he had seen what they were capable of. How they wielded both flame and time with such elegance and perfection. How they could end a life within a moment. But also…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How those hands twirled a pen in between stacks of paperwork, trying to pull off a feat of dexterity, only to fumble and send the instrument clattering onto the wooden surface of the desk. How those hands looked as they absentmindedly dragged over her legs, fingertips enjoying the feeling of her silky black tights.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had seen those hands twist fate itself; <em>her </em>fate. She clawed and dragged her way out of deep pits and onto the highest peaks. Those hands pulled her out of situations Julius knew he could never survive.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But now, on quiet evenings like this, those hands existed for <em>him</em>. The digits kneading their way into his tired bones, gentle yet firm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Julius sat there, slightly slumped over, exhausted from a long day of work. He could feel Lisa’s weight behind him, her hands deftly massaging their way through the many knots and aches that accumulated throughout the day. His mind felt young, but his bones… he could feel them getting older every day. <em>Maybe… next time I defeat an enemy… </em>Julius opened his eyes, the dim lights of his shared bedroom finally passing his lashes. <em>I’ll steal their time for myself.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Usually, when he stole time from someone, he would just let it go. A whole lifetime, held in the palm of his hand, slipping away to disperse into the world. He had so much of it already, he didn’t feel the need to hoard any more. And the world could benefit from a little more time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Time.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So fleeting, so thin… It was the source of all this power, but sometimes he wondered if it was even real.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But it had to be, right?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He held it in his hand… and he let it go. But next time, he would let himself be a little selfish. Even the most selfless man in the Kingdom was allowed to be a little selfish now and then, right?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>If only.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as one of her hands left his shoulder. Her fingers drifted through his soft, golden hair lazily, as if they knew that he was deep within his own mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Come out…</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Julius gladly obeyed. He leaned into her touch, thirsty for it as if he had never touched anyone in his life. That wasn’t the case, of course. There hardly passed a moment where he separated himself from her. Arm in arm, hand in hand, pressed against her side, or just their feet touching under the desk. There was energy that ran between the two of them, and the closer they were, the more potent it was. More potent than the strongest alcohol, more addictive than nicotine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With her lips pressed against his ear, Lisa could whisper whatever she wanted. And Julius knew he would have no choice but to obey her. But, there was just one thing she asked- no, she <em>begged </em>him:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Please… love me. Don’t leave me alone. I need you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a deep sadness inside her, something Julius could feel whenever he stared into her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Like two black holes… so deep, dark, mysterious… and beautiful. I want nothing more… than to be consumed, too.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was his turn to care for her, and he would do it with every breath in his body. Those wonderful hands of hers, her tool of tools, he would hold them in his own until that sadness was gone, less than a memory of time swept away in the wind.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr @one-leaf-grimoire</p><p>Leave a comment if you liked!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>